For centuries, scientists and engineers have been fighting with all kinds of medium induced resistance in the form of drag and friction. Wheels were invented to reduce the sliding friction from the ground; catamarans were invented to reduce the skin friction from water; and airplanes and maglev trains were invented to eliminate the rolling friction from wheels touching the ground. However, all of them have to deal with fluid resistance from air. Millions of dollars were spent on aerodynamic designs. Regardless of the effort, the fluid (air or water) resistance at high speed is too much to conquer which resulted in the limited speed of all means of transportation. The cause of these problems is fluid (air or water) is mostly still with the exception of movement in the form of currents (winds or ocean current) in random directions, which rarely helps in most means of transportation (gliders and sail boats are exceptions, but they can be difficult to commercialize). Pneumatic Tube Transport (PTT) (see U.S. Pat. No. 624,202, Pneumatic Carrier System) was invented a long time ago to transport small capsules inside a building. Evacuated Tube Transport (ETT) (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,543, Evacuated Tube Transport) was invented to transport capsules in an evacuated tube where the air resistance could theoretically be reduced to zero, but the ETT is extremely difficult to implement. An alternative (see WO2012079114, An Evacuated Tube Transport System) was proposed to the ETT, but to the applicant's knowledge, none have been successfully implemented. The reason is because current designs are not efficient enough or economically viable to transport passengers or cargo in a capsule over long distances. The present invention proposes to reverse all the established way of thinking by working with fluid (air) and use the fluid as a means of propulsion, energy storage and energy recycle instead of fighting against its resistance in a pair of parallel pneumatic tubes with circulated fluid (air) to conserve, recycle, and regenerate the kinetic energy of the transported capsules. Several improvements are proposed towards the PTT design to make the application in mass transit possible.